Fall
by MookieRoo
Summary: Tori y Cat se re encuentran tras casi 10 años de no verse y se dan cuenta de que tienen más cosas en común de lo que algún día pudieron imaginarse. CORI M - Non-Lemon (Como a mi me gusta llamarlo) Sí, el M es por algo. ONLY IN SPANISH.


**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Andy, tú y yo hicimos una apuesta. Pues la cosa es así, no importaba si ganaba o perdía, tenía que hacer esto en nombre del honor.

Sé que no hay mucho Cori M en español, qué tu lo escribes por eso, porque quieres tener lo que te gustaría leer de alguien más.

Jamás voy a pensar que podría compararme con una de tus historias pero… haré lo posible para sacarte una que otra sonrisa con este desafío.

Tú sabes que para mi es difícil ser tan específica sin salirme del sentimiento que quiero transmitir cuando relato algo tan íntimo, pero… hice lo mejor que pude… lo juro XD. Espero haber hecho un trabajo digno. So, enjoy it… (hopefully).

* * *

><p><em>Did you know that I loved you<br>Or were you not aware?  
>You're the smile on my face<br>And ain't going nowhere_

_I'm here to make you happy,  
>I'm here to see you smile<br>I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while_

_What's gonna make you fall in love?  
>I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart<br>Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
>But you can't fly unless you let you-,<br>You can't fly unless you let yourself fall_

...

No hay nada como la noche.

Como estar sentado en el balcón, con la brisa helada recorriendo cada centímetro de tu rostro, mientras tratas de traspasar el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad y buscar en el cielo una única estrella que pueda darte esa simple respuesta que has buscado por días.

Odio sentirme así, saber que sigo cometiendo los mismos errores de antes; pero, por lo menos entonces, tenía la excusa de ser una niña de diecisiete años, que no sabía nada de la vida, que temía tantas cosas absurdas, que no podía decidir si "_arriesgarlo todo por amor"_ valía la pena.

Las cosas ya no son así, han pasado diez años; ya no soy la chiquilina que se enamoró de su mejor amiga en la escuela, la que sentía una alegría inmensa cuando estaba cerca de ella, la que sonreía como idiota solo con verla llegar en las mañanas y a la que imaginaba algún día poder tomarla de la mano, besar sus tibios y dulces labios, porque tenía que ser así… ella era la perfección en una persona, pero me fue tan difícil acercarme como algo más que tan solo su amiga, jamás pude.

Dolía verla reír con muchos, saber que había alguien más acariciando su mejilla, tocando sus delicadas manos mientras jugaban a entrelazar los dedos sobre la mesa; pero mucho peor era verla llorar por todos ellos cuando terminaban, saber que no había nadie más en el mundo en quién ella confiara sus penas, ni siquiera Jade; y, aún así, yo no pude demostrarle lo que sentía.

Verla tan lastimada me rompía el corazón, porque, de alguna manera, sabía que se aislaba cada vez más en su siguiente relación, que dejaba de entregarse tal como era, de ser juguetona, de decir cosas "sin sentido" que tenían todo el sentido en el mundo, de sonreír, de ser… Cat.

¿Qué sería de ella si seguía encontrándose con chicos que no valían la pena, que no hacían lo suficiente para entenderla, para amarla?

No quedaría nada de ella, y yo… yo quería darle todo, pero nunca me permití violar nuestro lazo de amistad por una relación. El riesgo era demasiado grande, ¿perderla o dejar de existir para ella? No, me mataría, no pude; pero era una niña entonces.

Ahora tengo veintisiete años, ya no debería tener este estúpido miedo, este vacío de no saber como se darán las cosas, de tener esa incertidumbre en medio del pecho, el pánico al rechazo.

He vivido, he tenido novias (después de la escuela no volví a salir con chicos), sé como funcionan las relaciones, sé la diferencia entre amar y pasar el tiempo; ya no soy una inocente adolescente, ya no…

Me concentré en la carrera, en estudiar lo que me ayudaría a ser exitosa, dejé al amor de lado, ni siquiera quedaba en un segundo plano, tal vez ni siquiera en el tercero.

Todo iba bien, me había resignado a saber que mi oportunidad con Cat se perdió hace mucho, la verdad es que ya ni siquiera pensaba en ella, o eso cría. Me resistí por tanto tiempo, tiré todas sus fotos en una caja que se quedó en mi natal California, borré las canciones que me recordaban a ella, traté de eliminarla por completo de mi vida, pero sin darme cuenta, todo seguía latente… tanto como en ese entonces.

He sido soltera por mucho tiempo, he tenido relaciones, sí; la mayoría de una sola noche. ¿Para qué quería el compromiso?, ¿para qué arriesgarme a entregarlo todo? No tenía sentido, no todavía; sabía que cuando la persona adecuada llegara a mi vida, me sentiría diferente, por el momento era… feliz.

Pero así es el destino, la vida está llena de ironías; cuando finalmente crees superar algo, te lo pone en frente para probar tu fortaleza, para aplaudirte porque superaste el desafío o reírse de ti si fracasaste exponencialmente.

El viernes pasado, el destino decidió jugar conmigo, ponerme a prueba y destruirme por completo.

Fue un día extenuante, lleno de problemas, de retrasos en los compromisos laborales. La sesión fotográfica de modelaje se aplazó hasta media tarde, después tenía una reunión de trabajo con el cast de la nueva serie que protagonizo, más tarde una pequeña cena con el ejecutivo de la disquera y finalmente una fiesta patrocinada, con motivo del cumpleaños de un querido director. Estaba agotada, retraída de todo, solo suplicaba que la noche termine y poder recostarme en la cama de mi pequeño loft, morir si podía, no daba más.

Y entonces la vi.

Estaba ahí, junto a un galán moreno, alto y delgado. Se veían felices, se notaba la alegría en su rostro, esa que tantas veces soñé que sea por mi.

Se veía hermosa, un poco más delgada de cuando nos frecuentábamos hace tantos años, antes de perder el contacto por separarnos y vivir en partes opuestas del país. Ella en California, yo en Nueva York, nueve años en total.

Portaba una delicada cola de caballo, todavía con su precioso cabello color rojo intenso, su piel bronceada bajo un traje negro al cuerpo que resaltaba aún más su nueva figura. Llevaba tacones altos y muy estilizados, llegaba casi a mi estatura; pero tal vez lo que más destacaba en ella eran esos ojos color café que, por algún motivo esa noche, brillaban más de lo normal, gritaban felicidad, paz, armonía. Había algo distinto en ella, en su actitud, en la forma en que se conducía, algo que no pude identificar.

Quise acercarme a saludarla pero mi cuerpo me traicionó, lo que quería decir que mi mente actuó más rápido que mi corazón y me detuvo, congelándome en el momento… tuve miedo.

¡Pánico!… Esa es la palabra correcta.

Un frío me recorrió el cuerpo, despertándome inmediatamente de mi cansancio; nueve años habían pasado y aun tenía ese poder de idiotizarme por completo con solo mirarla. ¿Qué tal si me ignoraba o pretendía no conocerme?, es mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos o hablamos; nos convertimos en adultos apartadas, maduramos, cambiamos.

¿Conocía a esta Cat? ¿Ella me reconocería a mi? ¿Podríamos retomar esa amistad que lentamente se perdió en el tiempo? ¿O era quizás ésta, la última vez que tengamos un cruce de palabras?

La preguntas empezaron a aturdirme, todavía no podría dar un paso. Todo lo que creía que había dejado de lado, ese "enamoramiento infantil" (como yo lo llamaba), se apresuró a invadirme.

Era ella… ella lo tenía todo… Me refiero a mi corazón... Lo poseía por completo; suyo en un solo palpitar.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Siento que la vida, en cierto punto, me volvió un poco cínica, sarcástica, hasta infiel a ese sentimiento del primer amor. ¿Cómo fue que volví a sentirme así, tan solo con verla? Ese amor inocente y puro, ¿solo pasa una vez, verdad?

Pues no, ahí estaba de nuevo, me sentía la niña ingenua y aterrada de ese entonces, ya no era más la mujer exitosa de veintisiete años, volví a ser la chiquilla que se enamoró de la linda pelirroja, aquella que de repente la estaba mirando y le sonreía como siempre.

Mi corazón dio un salto y mi mente me dejó nuevamente recobrar el control de mi cuerpo. Por lo menos eso, no estaba pegada al piso, a punto de quedar en ridículo con la mujer más hermosa que podía tener en frente.

—¡Tori!

Su voz, Dios… su voz; su calor al abrazarme, su cariño al apretarme contra su cuerpo y ese olor tan particular de su piel mezclado con lo cítrico de su perfume… Cat… mi Cat.

—¡Hey! Dios, no sabía que estarías aquí, es bueno verte.

—Lo sé, te veo siempre en la tele pero no es lo mismo. Yo vine con Sean —dijo apartándose un poco, aún tomándome de la mano—, es muy amigo del cumpleañero.

Sean Williams, uno de los más reconocidos cantantes de Rythm & Blues y al parecer, el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—¡Ven!, quiero presentarte.

Me dio un tirón y caminamos hasta donde estaba el moreno reunido con varios colegas.

—Sean, esta es mi mejor amiga Tori —dijo tan entusiasmada, muchas de mis dudas fueron disipadas en ese momento, ya me sentía más liviana—. Tori, este es Sean, mi…

—¡Cat! —nos interrumpió con un grito Andre, que también estaba presente en el evento y el único del grupo con el que todavía tengo contacto.

Saludaron con un gran abrazo y luego le dio un apretón de manos al otro cantante, el cual al parecer, era un viejo conocido suyo.

Festejamos el reencuentro con un rápido trago de vodka, al que le siguió otro y uno más. Cuando me di cuenta, estábamos los cuatro bailando en media pista, cambiábamos constantemente de parejas o nos encarábamos en circulo, alzando las manos, riendo, cantando éxitos de la adolescencia, realmente estábamos pasándola bien.

Pero tener a alguien que deseas tanto, tan cerca, es agonizante; el solo hecho de verla ahí, como cuando hacíamos pijamadas y pretendíamos ser famosas, o sentir una envidia enorme cuando él la toca para darle una vuelta, tener el corazón latiendo cuando se acerca para dedicarte unas letras… duele, verla así y no saber si en unos minutos se irá de tu vida… mata.

Vinieron entonces otros tragos más, otra sesión de baile y finalmente un merecido descanso.

—Necesito un poco de aire —me dijo Cat al oído, estábamos junto a un grupo de amigos de Sean, en una de las mesas reservadas para los invitados especiales—, ¿me acompañas afuera un segundo?

No podía negarme, cualquier momento que pudiera pasar con ella era bienvenido, además que, adentro, con tanto ruido, no podíamos hablar.

Pasamos de la gente, escabulléndonos entre sus cuerpos, hasta llegar a la puerta lateral del club y una vez que hablamos con el guardia de seguridad, salimos directo al frío callejón.

—Ya no aguantaba el volumen de la música —mencionó con una pequeña risa y cruzó sus brazos para cobijarse del viento—. Es tan bueno verte, te he extrañado, ¿sabes?

—Yo también. No lo puedo negar, me has hecho mucha falta —respondí, seguramente con la sonrisa más estúpida del mundo y los cachetes rosados. Cat me había extrañado, pensaba en mi y se sentía tan bien, sin embargo en un instante hice conexión con la realidad, ella tenía novio—. Sean parece un buen tipo.

—Lo es, soy muy afortunada de haberlo conocido.

Estaba segura de eso, se le notaba en la mirada. Afortunado él.

—Espero que te esté tratando bien o... —Traté de sonar dulce y amenazadora a la vez, protegiendo a "mi amiga", pero sin dejar ese tono juguetón para que no descubriera la verdad; estaba celosa, un poco amargada y para nada contenta con esa situación.

—Me trata bien, es un buen amigo... Descuida —rió nuevamente, a lo que yo respondí frunciendo el ceño, había algo en ella que todavía no podía descifrar—. Sean no es mi novio, Tori; si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—¡Oh, pues...! —No supe que decir, mi mente no quería que infiera posibilidades más allá de lo evidente, se negaba a cualquier pensamiento con respecto a su soltería—. ¿Y por qué no?

Sí, lo sé. Genio al volante.

—¿En pocas palabras?, Sean y yo no jugamos para el mismo equipo.

Con una respuesta como esa, a cualquiera le sería fácil deducir que uno de los dos era gay; a todos menos a mi, mi cerebro se resistía a funcionar como debe y lo único que pude procesar es que se refería a un deporte.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Hay que saber manejar los gustos y pasiones del otro, ¿no crees? ¿Qué importa el fútbol en el amor?

Sí, no sé qué estaba haciendo, ni siquiera quería que ellos estén juntos, ¿por qué insistía?

Por un momento me miró extrañada, como queriendo descifrar si estaba hablando en serio, si escondía un mensaje con mis palabras y qué era, exactamente, lo que había querido decir.

—Tienes razón, hay que respetar los gustos de las demás personas, es por eso que solo somos amigos. —Yo seguía sin entender el punto, el hecho, la realidad—. Ayer su novio termino con él y, ya sabes, necesitaba de un brazo amigo que lo acompañara esta noche.

Finalmente, cuando lo dijo así de claro, todo encajó. Sean era el amigo gay de la linda chica heterosexual. Típico.

—¿Sean es gay?

—¡Ajá! —y ella, entendiendo que yo aún no lo había descifrado todo, añadió—, al igual que yo.

Toda la piel se me puso de gallina y no fue por el frío. Ahí estaba esa linda pelirroja de la que me había enamorado en la secundaria, cumpliendo cada sueño que tuve, con esas palabras. Por supuesto, mi cerebro seguía adelantándose a mi corazón y me paralizó nuevamente; sentía tener mi boca medio abierta y mis labios temblando sin poder emitir sonido alguno.

—Tori, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con una media sonrisa, comenzaba a preocuparse; yo traté de decir que sí, de verdad lo intenté, pero creo que lo único que logré fue un ligero asentimiento que por suerte ella notó.

—Pareces sorprendida —dijo bajando la mirada con pena—, espero que no te incomode lo que acabo de decir.

—No, para nada, yo…, así que, ¿no tienes novio? —pregunté finalmente sintiendo recobrar el dominio de mi cuerpo y tragué en seco.

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a soltar unas dulces carcajadas.

—Tampoco novia —confirmó sin que se lo pregunte y nos quedamos un rato en silencio—. Deberíamos ponernos al día, ir por un café o algo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, me gustaría saber más de ti. —Me dio una inconsciente mirada rápida de arriba hacia abajo y viró la mirada cuando dijo—: Te ves hermosa hoy.

Fue ahí, cuando me adelanté a mi mente y actué con el corazón, abordándola con una mano alrededor de su espalda, y con la otra tomándola por detrás del cuello, presionándola contra mi cuerpo y empujándonos contra la pared mientras le robaba un torpe beso.

Mis labios finalmente probaban los suyos (que todavía tenían un gusto al alcohol que pasó por ellos hace apenas unos minutos), su aliento tibio empezó a invadirme y sentí como me atrapaban y me soltaban con un ritmo apasionante que empezó a volverme loca.

Sentí el aire faltarme, comenzaba a marearme y confundirme… ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Era solo el alcohol? Porque yo no quería eso, no sería una aventura de una noche, no con Cat.

Me separé por completo y cerré los ojos para no enfrentarla, no quería leer lo que gritaba su mirada.

—Lo siento —dije mientras mi cabeza negaba sin cesar—, yo… yo lo siento Cat, debo irme. —Giré hacia la puerta y sin verla entré para recoger mi abrigo y salir de ese lugar.

Hablé con Andre y le dije que no me sentía bien, que me iría a casa en la limosina y la enviaría de regreso por él, tomé mi abrigo y partí a casa por la puerta principal.

Cuatro días han pasado y no he escuchado palabra de mi amiga. No sé que fue lo que pensó, sé que me correspondió, pero no puedo asegurar el por qué y eso me estaba matando.

Fui una estúpida al no intentar enamorarla en la secundaria; aunque quién sabe cuando fue que ella se dio cuenta de su verdadero sentir. Nunca imaginé que tenía una oportunidad.

Boba, ciega, tonta… Era ella y yo la dejé ir, no solo una vez en ese entonces, pero ahora, hace cuatro días.

—Hey, ¿cómo estás? —me pregunta Andre al teléfono, sonó hace unos segundos, despertándome de mi hipnosis con las invisibles estrellas.

—No lo sé… mal.

—Búscala Tori, no puedes seguir así.

—No, no puedo enfrentarla…

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

—¡A todo! A saber que no significo nada para ella, a perderla definitivamente, a fallar —le respondo con angustia, esa que no se había ido de mi pecho desde que salí de ese club, dejándola sola en el callejón—. Tengo miedo a perderla, no soy buena perdedora y lo sabes.

—No quieres perderla, pero no te das una oportunidad de estar con ella tampoco —dice haciéndome entender mi incoherencia—. Tu lógica apesta, ¿sabes? Si la dejas ir así, no hay duda de que la perderás.

—Andre… es Cat.

—Y te correspondió, olvida todo lo que has imaginado, lo bueno lo malo, porque no ha pasado todavía, no sabes que depara el futuro, pero debes averiguarlo —insiste preocupado, sé que dejé escuchar mi sollozo por el auricular—. Búscala, no pierdas más tiempo. Otros diez años pasarán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿de verdad quieres arrepentirte de esto?, ¿como lo has hecho todos estos años por no habértela jugado cuando estuvimos en la escuela?

Tiene razón.

Cuando ves el tiempo del otro lado es cuando dices, "diez años no son nada", parecen una vida entera, pero despiertas un día y el tiempo pasó, sin que puedas entender cómo; la vida se escurrió por los dedos de tus manos, y qué tenía ahora, nada… en el amor… simplemente nada.

Camino hacia el piano mientras escucho a mi amigo persistir en su discurso. Me siento y abro la tapa, dejando una de mis manos caer sobre las teclas negras y blancas, imitando conocidas melodías y un recuerdo llega a mi, de cuando jugábamos de chicas, ella iniciaba una tonada, yo trataba de continuarla, a veces nuestras manos se tocaban; amaba esos pequeños accidentes, reíamos y volvíamos a intentarlo, cosas de chicos… juegos inocentes; y entonces me doy cuenta de que tengo una partitura en frente, una que no ha cambiado de lugar desde que llegué a Nueva York… la que me aprendí de memoria recordándola.

—¿Sabes qué, Andre? Tienes razón.

Me despido rápidamente y voy a la alcoba por mi chaqueta de cuero, saliendo lo más rápido posible de mi departamento para tomar un taxi a ese barrio de artistas en el que vivía. Andre se había encargado de preguntarle a Sean como encontrar a Cat y me lo dijo al día siguiente de la fiesta, insistiendo que fuera por ella.

Al parecer hay un festival en el barrio, las calles empedradas están vestidas de colores brillantes, serpentinas y banderines; la música se escucha desde lejos y la gente camina por la pequeña feria colocada de lado a lado de la vereda.

El taxi me deja a un par de cuadras, fue imposible entrar por la calle hasta su casa, así que camino sin dudar, abrazada de mi cuerpo para combatir un poco el frío.

Llego hasta la puerta y veo que está abierta; es una casa pintoresca de dos pisos, grande, que se divide en, por lo menos, tres departamentos; llena de flores en la entrada y el pasillo que da a las gradas. Subo lentamente tomada del barandal, tratando de luchar contra mis miedos y llego hasta su puerta, donde literalmente permanezco por minutos sin saber que hacer.

Quise tocar, quise irme, luego quise sentarme contra la pared de enfrente y esperar algo… no sé, una señal, una pista de que no estaba cometiendo el error más grande de mi vida, pero… no tuve tiempo de nada, ella abre y me mira con dulzura, marcando esos hoyitos en sus mejillas.

—Empezaba a dudar si te atreverías a tocar y preferí ser yo la que de el siguiente paso —dice estirando su mano. La que tomo casi por instinto. Ella retrocede poco a poco, invitándome a pasar.

Al contrario del frío de la calle, su departamento emite un agradable calor, completamente acogedor.

Una suave música envuelve el ambiente y un dulce aroma a flores frescas y canela, entra a mis pulmones con un fuerte suspiro que me devuelve la respiración.

El lugar está lleno de luces de estilo navideño, colgadas por las vigas de madera que hacen de columnas y dividen el gran espacio. La decoración es muy sencilla, muebles de madera vieja, contrastados con sillones blancos y una gran y frondosa alfombra del mismo color, todo es tan hogareño, cálido y pulcro, tan… maduro; definitivamente ella creció, y le sienta tan bien.

Cat cierra la puerta y se arrima a ella con las manos a sus espaldas, esperando seguramente que le diga que hago aquí.

Luce tan hermosa, simple, descalza, con sus piernas desnudas bajo una enorme sudadera gris que cae en su hombro y pasa por debajo de sus muslos, cubriendo exactamente lo necesario, con las mangas que sobrepasan sus dedos… con una naturalidad tan excitante; su cabello recogido en un moño con un pincel que lo atraviesa y esa sonrisa que es su mejor complemento, el accesorio perfecto.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle. Un te quiero, definitivamente un te extraño, un lo siento, un me gustas no sabes cuanto, un no puedo dejar de pensar en ti un solo segundo desde que te vi en el club. Te necesito, te deseo…

—Te amo… —Salió de mis labios, no pude evitarlo.

Ella no dice nada… silencio total por segundos que parecen horas; empiezo a desesperarme, lo había hecho, había sido tan tonta como para arruinarlo todo con dos palabras… Idiota, estúpida, ingenua, ¿qué esperabas que dijera…?

—Me gustas, Tori. Lo has hecho por mucho tiempo… desde que éramos chicas—Trago en seco, porque no sé si escuché bien—… ¿A qué le temes tanto?

—No quiero perderte… —susurro sin quitarle la mirada.

—No me tienes todavía, ¿cómo me perderías?

Es verdad, nunca la tuve; ni la tengo, son únicamente mis miedos.

—No tienes idea de cuánto he soñado con esto, cuantas veces tuvimos la mejor de las vidas y cuantas llegamos a odiarnos… —digo intentando hacerla entender.

—Pero Tori, nada de eso es real. Hemos perdido sin… por lo menos, darnos una oportunidad —dice acercándose a mi lentamente pero con seguridad—, veo que todavía eres esa mujer que apuesta a lo seguro y no juega con el _qué será_. —Toma con sus manos el filo de mi chaqueta y con cuidado la empuja hacia atrás para quitármela—. Pero ¿sabes? Esta vez, soy yo la que no voy a permitir que te hundas en el miedo a fracasar. Si eso pasa, lo haremos juntas; yo estaré ahí para atraparte si algo va mal, pero Tori… _¿cómo pretendes volar conmigo si no te dejas caer?_

Me mira con ternura repitiendo la letra de nuestra canción de piano, de esa que aún guardo inconscientemente. Lanza la prenda al sillón encaminando sus manos hacía mi rostro y coloca sus palmas en mis mejillas con tanta delicadeza que siento como todo el aire que está atrapado en mis pulmones sale por mi boca, aliviando mi tensión. Me acaricia con sus pulgares por sobre los labios, delineándolos, haciendo que me estremezca por el cosquilleo que los recorre. Suspira con una sonrisa, viéndome a los ojos y se pone de puntillas para alcanzarme; roza apenas su tibia nariz con la mía y, acercándose lentamente, deposita un beso suave, dulce y completamente inocente.

La rodeo con mis brazos por la cintura evitando que decaiga y se separe de mi; partiendo mis labios un poco, tan solo para sentir su calor. Ella responde presionándose más, buscando la humedad de mi lengua con la punta de la suya y quitándomela el instante que llego a sentirlas juntas; atrapa mi labio superior y lo succiona un poco cambiando de posición para volver a besarme ahora con toda la intensión.

Sus manos retroceden y se cuelan entre mis cabellos, acariciándome antes de recorrer mi cuello hasta los hombros y bajar por mis brazos con las puntas de sus dedos, provocando un escalofrío que no pude controlar. Ese juego continua hacia arriba nuevamente y me pregunta con un susurro en el oído, segundos después de recorrer mi quijada y cuello con cortos besos:

—¿Estás bien? —Asiento rozando mi mejilla con su suave piel y, dejando un beso en la curva de su hombro, voy liberándola de mi fuerte abrazo para que descanse.

No dejo de aferrarme a su cuerpo, mucho menos cuando ahora que siento como pasa sus brazos por mi cuello, encapsulándome con su perfume, que se mezcla con el particular aroma de su acondicionador.

Bajo mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su cola y, al traspasar el borde de su sudadera, la aprieto con ambas manos hacia arriba para que me abrace con sus piernas y poder llevarla hasta el sofá.

Le recuesto suavemente, mirando fijamente a sus hermosos ojos marrones y sus largas pestañas. Estoy respirando profusamente, incapaz de mantener un flujo uniforme, cada emoción que había tenido al imaginar este momento, llega apresurada, mareándome… sofocándome.

Me coloco sobre ella con nuestras piernas entrelazadas, sosteniéndome con los codos para no ejercer tanta presión con mi peso.

Mi cabello cae a los lados de su rostro, encerrando nuestras miradas en un oscuro y agrietado espacio por donde apenas se filtra la luz; mi mirada fija en la suya, mis yemas acariciando su piel y mi respiración demasiado agitada, tanto que puedo escucharla, tan intensa, mucho más que la música de fondo…

—Tranquila… respira —me dice en un susurró al sentir mi agitación—, estoy aquí.

Me acerco para besarla sin perder el contacto con lo poco que podía ver de su mirada. La necesito, la he deseado por tanto tiempo y ahora esta aquí, queriendo lo mismo que yo, la emoción es tal que empiezo a sentir como todas las ansias de este momento se acumulan en mi ombligo, acelerando aún más mi respiración y me veo obligada a romper el beso para poder recuperarme; estoy temblando.

Coloco mi frente en su quijada expulsando mi intermitente y tibio aliento sobre su cuello, mientras siento como me acaricia la espalda con una mano y con la otra recorre mi cuello de arriba a abajo.

—Shhh… calma… No tenemos que hacer esto hoy.

No sé que tuvieron esas palabras, pero el cosquilleo que sentía por la falta de aire en todo mi rostro, en mis labios, en mis manos, absolutamente todo, desapareció. Lo único que puedo sentir es como mis ansias son reemplazadas por una enorme pasión.

Vuelvo nuevamente para encontrarme con su sonrisa y acariciando su nariz con la mía la beso nuevamente, esta vez profundizando todas mis emociones y sintiendo como sus labios responden de la misma manera.

Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo sobre las prendas que llevaba puesta, esas que ya empiezan a estorbar. Todo es demasiado lento y comienza a desesperarme.

Me hinco sobre el sillón a horcajadas de sus piernas trayéndola conmigo para que me ayude a quitarme el buzo y el corpiño, recorriendo mi piel descubierta hasta desabotonar mis pantalones.

—Levántate —me dice al bajar la cremallera, y aprovecho para quitarme los zapatos mientras ella introduce ambas manos por cada lado de mis jeans y, con las palmas pegadas a mi piel, los baja llevándose mi ropa interior, asegurándose de acariciar todo el largo de mis piernas en su camino.

Verla desde mi posición mientras besaba mi ombligo, dejando un rastro húmedo por todo mi abdomen, apretando sus dedos en mis muslos, encaminándose por ambos frentes a mi centro, es tan extasiante, que puedo sentir como mi cuerpo me traiciona nuevamente y mi respiración vuelve a agitarse.

La siento descender llegando al punto justo y aunque está incómoda por la posición, logra sentir mis ansias acumuladas por ella, haciendo resbalar sus dedos de atrás hacia adelante, haciéndome temblar y, sin aviso, pierdo el equilibrio de mi cuerpo.

Ella trata de sostenerme poniéndose de pie para darme soporte y noto la pasión en sus ojos cuando decide devorar mis senos, mordisqueando mis botones, que ya de por si, sufrían su propia agonía.

Corro mis manos bajo esa prenda que la cubre y la levanto hasta dejarla únicamente con las bragas puestas, no llevaba sostén; el pincel cayó al piso, revelando lo largo y frondoso de su cabello que, al liberarse, cubre sus senos, obligándome a pasar con suavidad mis dedos para volver a descubrirlos.

Cat es realmente hermosa, perfecta… no hay palabras para describirla, es todo lo que siempre quise… ni siquiera se compara con lo que imaginé, es mucho más.

Abrazada de mi, da un par de pasos para atrás, topamos el borde del sillón y resbalamos juntas sobre él, lo que nos hace reír un poco antes de continuar. Entonces ella toma la iniciativa y me recuesta, empezando nuevamente a recorrer mi cuello con sus labios, la línea de mi quijada, por detrás de mi cuello succionando mis lóbulos y la siento respirar tan cerca.

—Te extrañé… —susurra en la voz más baja y seductora posible—. Eres tan sexy, tan hermosa. —Continúa dejando palabras entre besos y empiezo a perderme; tiemblo bajo su cuerpo con cada toque, con la calidez de sus labios—. Te deseo tanto.

Así de sencillo, puedo sentir como una oleada de adrenalina corre por mis venas, mientras su cuerpo comienza a fundirse con el mío en un empuje repentino de sus caderas; nuestros centros tocándose, el mío completamente desnudo y el suyo con una clara humedad bajo esas cortas bragas de algodón que aún lleva puestas.

Tengo que quitárselas, para sentirla por completo, entregada a mi, para poder consumirme en ella, en el momento… en nuestro sudor, en su voz… en todo.

Ella mueve sus manos por mis lados hasta llegar a mis senos y los aprieta con delicadeza jugando con ellos, presionándolos apenas, haciéndome exclamar gemidos que ya no quiero reprimir.

Todo se vuelve borroso cuando empieza a besarlos, siento como si de sus puntas viajaran escalofríos que se reparten por todo mi cuerpo, tensionándome y relajándome.

Hago entonces un movimiento, sujetándola por la cintura, y nos siento para cambiar de posición.

Cat me mira con una sonrisa muy particular, viendo como mis miedos previos van desapareciendo y me besa apasionadamente regresando sus manos hasta mi cuello, dejándose reposar de espaldas, por mi.

Tomo mi tiempo cubriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mis caricias, reconociéndola, buscando marcas que solo podría encontrar en esta intimidad. Su piel llena de puntos por la excitación, los cortos vellos de su cuerpo erizados, alertas a cada toque; un particular lunar bajo su seno izquierdo y otro en su hombro; el olor de su piel tan dulce y embriagante al igual que sus gemidos.

Su piel empieza a irradiar calor, quemando mis labios; el ambiente empieza a sentirse insoportable, llenándome de una angustia que se fija justo en mi centro. Necesito sentirla ahora, terminar con la ansiedad que me hace sentir esta desesperación, la necesito…

Me incorporo lo suficiente para insertar mis dedos en el filo de esa prenda blanca y la retiro haciéndole cosquillas con las puntas de mis dedos, provocando unas tiernas risas.

Regreso colocándome entre sus piernas y ella me rodea con las suyas, apretándome más a su cuerpo, haciendo que nuestros centros vuelvan a encontrarse, tocándose ahora en una placentera y mutua humedad.

Mis caderas inician un vaivén suave; yo acaricio sus rosadas mejillas y ella cierra sus ojos para intensificar las sensaciones que experimentan nuestros cuerpos juntos.

El contacto se hace cada vez más necesario, así que descanso mi quijada sobre su hombro y comienzo a apurar mis movimientos, arremetiendo mis caderas de la forma más implacable que mi cuerpo permitió, saciando con placer lo que ambas quisimos por tanto tiempo.

Sus labios se parten llenos de exaltación y siento como su cuerpo se contrae hacia mi, apretándome, explotando bajo mi sudor, que se mezcla con el suyo buscando todavía que mi corazón estalle por dentro de mi pecho y entonces la oigo con un susurro que no sé si quiso que yo escuche.

—Te amo…

Y eso es lo que me lleva al final, esas palabras que siempre quise escuchar, que no pude imaginar tenerlas esta noche. Todo lo que siempre quise reunido en ellas y me pierdo, quedo inconsciente por un segundo, perdí el control de mi respiración y ahora siento un mareo y un cosquilleo en todo mi rostro, en mis manos, en mi cuerpo entero…

Creía que era feliz, creía que había dejado todo atrás, pero como superar a una mujer como Cat.

Nunca necesité una señal… necesitaba valor y aunque no lo tuve por completo esta noche, lo que me trajo aquí fue suficiente.

El miedo no sirve de nada, es una pérdida de tiempo, lo que hay que hacer es, simplemente… vivir.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

Non-lemon otra vez… XD. Es que no puedo escribir clítoris sin reírme de mi misma, porque siento que estoy describiendo una clase de biología o algo, no puedo, me falta tanto… XDD.

Quiero contarles una historia, y es que ayer aborte a este hijo. Me refiero a que llegué a un bloqueo tal con el final, que al releerlo por décima vez me dije a mi misma que era lo peor que podía haber escrito. Entonces vino Jime y dijo: "Yo quiero leer esa mierda", y bueno, luego vino con un: "Nooooo, cómo cortas en el oral!", y yo noooo es que no, pero ella fue la que se encargó de darme ánimos para regresar a la historia, arreglar lo que no me tenía feliz y hacer que me guste tanto como quedó, que tenga el orgullo de subirlo para ustedes.

Así que… si les gustó una ":)" si lo odiaron una ":(" y si quieren decirme sus comentarios en esa cajita de abajo, bienvenidos sean.

La canción que puse arriba #ALoAndy es la que inspiró este fic, es Fall de Justin Bieber y lo que me atrajo fue un video de coreografía que vi en YouTube… Y es que lo que más me inspira en el mundo (mucho más que una simple melodía), es como dos personas pueden impregnar de tanta emoción esa música que les da la pauta de sus movimientos, la sincronía y la pasión que tienen al bailar; para mi es increíble y si puedo hacer lo mismo con mis letras… es mi mayor logro.

Si quieren verla pueden buscarla como ("Fall" by Justin Bieber Ian Eastwood ft. Chachi Gonzales).

Esto ha sido todo por hoy y… sí, tenía que publicar Heartlines, lo siento, esto me tomó más tiempo del que tenía planificado, espero mañana poder terminarlo y subirlo.

Saludos, suerte y un buen fin de semana.


End file.
